kingdom_hearts_the_tirain_pieces_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Reflected Memoirs
Reflected Memoirs is a world in the Kingdom Hearts: The Tirain Pieces universe. A place where memories gather in the form of crystal, reflecting events from the past alonside with the future. Ovan, Kyle, Brandon and Fiora ended in this world when Tritus City was attacked by darkness. Story After the fight with the gigantic beast in Tritus City, the group were sucked into the lanes between, causing them to split in two teams. Fiora, Kyle, Ovan, and Brandon.all ended up in this world, Ovan being the only one to land somewhat safely in fact. Upon coming in direct contact with the large crystals of the world, they seemed to be transported to odd places, save for Kyle, who ended up nearly inside of the large castle in the center of the world. As the group followed inside the new places, they felt like remembering each one of them, in some way or another, alongside the people there. Ovan, ended in a town, allowing him to participate in a Struggle tournament, curiously the date of time was years ahead of their time. Fiora, who enden in an island, where he met a young man named Rais. As he guided Fiora to the base of the volcano in the island, Rais opened the gate for her saying that she had to keep forward and not stray or she will be trapped in the illusion, as Rais was. Pushing her forward she ended in a night place with a white floating castle in front of her. Brandon, who was trapped as well, ended in a place destroyed by darkness, just like Dawnbreak Town. As he was surrounded by darkness, he awoke in a town like place. After he accidentally pushed a girl with a pink ribbon, a young boy with a gun-like blade confronted him. As he defeated the boy, the girl, Aeris called someone called Cid, who explained the situation to Brandon, as well how they ended in that place after the destruction of their homeworld. Taking him to the near Third District of the town, as Cid opened the door, Brandon was sucked inside. Meanwhile Kyle, entered the crystal palace, only to suddenly be attacked by a strange unfinished armor enemy. As his attacks were useless against it, he grabbed an unfinished metal weapon in the creature´s body, transforming itself into a keyblade, which he used to hit the creature making it retreat. When the battle ended, his keyblade reappeared, as the metal weapon changed back to it´s old shape, leaving Kyle confused about his whereabouts. While travelling inside the castle corridors, Kyle found a round with minuature colored crystals in a table, reflected by four bigger crystals. Curious, but careful, he reached one of the crystals, activating a staircais in the botton of the room, he chose to follow the new path, hoping it was not a trap. However, just as he entered the new, and dark room, the staircase dissapeared leaving him trapped inside. As Fiora continued the path she found herself inside the castle guided by a Nobody, noticing she wasn´t being attacked at all, just like if she belonged there. But just as both advanced forward inside, suddenly Brandon appeared from nowhere slashing the Nobody. As both shared their stories, They were deciding what to do next, however the alarm sounded putting the two in alert. They decided to go back where Brandon came out, reaching out a place called Hollow Bastion, soon as they reached the main gate they were atatcked by a group of Heartless, however they managed to defeat them. As for Ovan, he found himself in middle of town, reaching a sand arena for the struggle tournament, making the first round against Hayner, one of the inhabitants of the place, however, and thanks to the previous training with Brooklyn, he won the battle. As Kyle was trapped in the middle of the darkness, he ended blasting on a wall with a certain type of runes. After some effort trying to open it, he managed to make it, entering a new roon. However just at the same time he did it, it caused the floor below Fiora and Brandon to fell appart, separating the two of them. Ovan faced the second round against, and for his surprise; Brandon, however just as the fight went on, all things stopped at once, appearing one guy with red hair and black coat, showing an acquitance with Ovan himself, just before fighting against him and Brandon. Fiora, trapped in another strange realm, was confronted by a blonde boy with a keyblade, just as she tried to figure out what happened. Kyle discovered in the middle of a room a group of crystals, where Ovan, Brandon and Fiora were trapped inside. Just at the same time, the armored enemy he confronted early appeared in front of him, changing his form to a dark fuzzy entity with tentacles in it´s body, again the metal weapon changed back to form a keyblade, allowing Kyle to fight against it, however the creature; naming itself the maker of the Keyblade, was too powerful for him. Not allowing things to end like that, Kyle launched another attack. This action caused the dreamworld where Fiora, Brandon and Ovan lied to break apart and, their keyblades shatter into shiny pieces. The keyblades reappeared once again breaking the crystals where they were captive, and at the next second these fused alongside Kyle´s keyblade forming a new one. These event caused the entity to lost it´s attention, giving time to Kyle to do a final slash destroying the illusion. As the rest of the group woke up, an old man appeared in from of them who Fiora recognized as Rain. Following the old man to a throne room inside the castle, he revealed the place as the last part of the original world, before it was consumed by darkness and fragmented into the present worlds. The place itself called Reflected Memoirs by himself, was a place tied directly with the mythical Kingdom Hearts, a place where hearts of people from different eras cross between, preserving their memories in the crystal of the world. It caused Fiora, Ovan and Brandon´s heart to react to, and show the past present and future of their lives, as long as their heart existed in that era. He also revealed his part in the conflict called the Keyblade War, and also how the keyblades began to exist thanks to him, and how they caused, in the end the world´s demise. He pointed the weapon Kyle had as his last incomplete work, a catalyst keyblade that allow the user to fuse it´s keyblade with others, in the end he finished the weapon, calling it the Cross-key,entrusted it to Kyle, as a way to help them in their ordeal. Rais began to fade away as he transported the group out of the castle. Concept and Creation The world of Reflected Memoirs was created as a way to relate events from the RP with the future events in the Kingdom Hearts cronology. It also served to show the events prior, during and after the Keyblade War, as well it´s end. Rais story also serves as a way to explain the origin of the Keyblade, something never explained in the main series. Areas The real world is divided into six areas that Kyle is allowed to explore: #The Main Gate #Hall of Crystal #Crystal room #Dark hallway #Room of reckoning #The Throne of Origin It also harvors several world´s where the group travelled such as: #Destiny Islands #Traverse Town #Hollow Bastion #Twilight Town #The World That Never Was Trivia #This is the Second world related to Kingdom Hearts in some way or another. The first one was the Keyblade Graveyard. #It´s name it´s a reference of how the memories are reflected from the person´s heart allowing to become real. Category:Worlds